Distant Relatives Book 2: Building Bonds
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Now Sofia and her three best friends are seeing their favorite magician, Cedric the Sensational, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Cedric The Sensational Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up, Rugrats/All Grown Up is a copyright of Klasky-Csupo, I also don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Cedric The Sensational Part 1**

 **Previously on Rugrats/All Grown Up and Sofia The First:**

 **"Here, Sofia." Kimi said.**

 **Sofia looked at the paper, "An invitation?" she asked Kimi.**

 **"That's right," Kimi answered Sofia. "you, Amber, Ruby, Jade, Lucinda, Lil, Angelica, and Susie are all invited to my house for a sleepover."**

 **"I'll be there! And, I'll bring my Smurfs dvd collection!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **At the sleepover, Lucinda was wearing her lavender Dreamy Smurf pajamas.**

 **The top had a graphic of whimisal looking Dreamy, like when he stared out a window.**

 **The pants were the same shade of lavender as Lucinda's top, except they had a cloud pattern on them.**

 **"Wow, Lucinda," Amber said. "you are just as obsessed with the Smurfs as Sofia is!"**

 **Lucinda covered her blushing cheeks.**

 **"Only Dreamy and Smurfette." Lucinda told Amber.**

 **Now on Rugrats/All Grown Up and Sofia The First:**

 **It was now a month later as Sofia was getting ready for her school day at Jim Junior High.**

 **It was a Friday morning and that meant the next day was the day that Sofia and her three best friends, Jade Chen, Ruby Hanshaw, and Lucinda Valentine were going to see their favorite magician, Cedric the Sensational.**

 **Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda all attended the same private school, Moonsong Prep.**

 **The students of Moonsong Prep had to wear a uniform unlike the students at Jim Junior High.**

 **Sofia walked to her dresser and grabbed a clean pair of underwear, a clean pair of socks, a clean pair of pants, and a clean sweater.**

 **Once she was dressed, Sofia grabbed her parka, hat, scarf, and mittens.**

 **A knock sounded on Sofia's door.**

 **"Come in!" Sofia called.**

 **Baileywick entered Sofia's bedroom.**

 **"Miss Sofia, you and your siblings are not going to school today," Baileywick said. "it snowed last night so today is a snow day."**

 **"A snow day? Oh man!" Sofia groaned.**

 **"What's wrong, Sofia?" Baileywick asked.**

 **"My best friends, Lucinda, Jade, Ruby, and I all have plans to see our favorite magician, Cedric the Sensational tomorrow, we got our tickets** _ **last month**_ **! Do you think the snow will affect our plans, Baileywick?" Sofia asked the butler with concern.**

 **"I'm not sure," Baileywick said to Sofia. "we will just have to wait and see what the meteorologist has to say about that on the radio."**

 **"Okay." Sofia sighed.**

 **"Good," Baileywick said to Sofia. "now, come on, your strawberry greek yogurt waffles are getting cold."**

 **"As James would definitely say," Sofia exclaimed. "brilliant!"**


	2. Cedric The Sensational Part 2

**Cedric The Sensational Part 2**

 **Sofia raced out of her bedroom at lightning speed.**

 **"No running in the house, Miss Sofia!" Baileywick called.**

 **Sofia stopped short, "Oops! I forgot! Sorry about my forgetfullness, Baileywick." she said.**

 **Sofia quickly brought her footsteps down to a steady walk.**

 **"That's okay, Miss Sofia." Baileywick said kindly.**

 **Sofia went right downstairs to find the rest of her family sitting at the dining room table.**

 **"Good morning, everyone." Sofia greeted Roland, Miranda, Amber, and James.**

 **"Good morning, Sofia." Roland, Miranda, Amber, and James greeted back.**

 **"So, Sofia," Roland asked. "what's on your agenda today since you, Amber, and James are off for the snow day?"**

 **"Well, if the Java Lava's open today," Sofia answered Roland. "James and I are going to help Chuck and Kimi with their work shift."**

 **"What about the magic show that you are going to see with your friends?" Miranda asked Sofia.**

 **"That isn't until** _ **tomorrow**_ **, Mom." Sofia answered.**

 **"Oh, I see," Miranda said to Sofia. "speaking of Cedric the Sensational, the weather forecast on the radio says that the roads will be open tomorrow."**

 **"Yes! I can't wait to tell Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda at the Java Lava if they swing by!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **After breakfast, Baileywick drove Sofia and James to the Java Lava.**

 **At the Java Lava, Sofia and James arrived just in time to help Chuckie and Kimi with their work shifts.**

 **"Wow, Sofia," Chuckie said. "I am so glad you are here! Would you mind taking these Mocha Yoka Dokyos to table eleven?"**

 **"Sure thing, Chuck." Sofia said.**

 **Chuckie handed the tray with the Mocha Yoka Dokyos to Sofia.**

 **Kimi saw Sofia delivering the order.**

 **"Weren't you going to your magic show, Sofia?" Kimi asked.**

 **"That isn't until** _ **tomorrow**_ **, Kimi." Sofia answered, setting the tray down at table eleven.**

 **"Oh, I see," Kimi said to Sofia. "are you excited?"**

 **"You know it, Kimi!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **Suddenly, Chuckie saw a man with black and white hair entering the coffee house.**

 **"Sofia, would you mind taking that customer's order?" Chuckie asked.**

 **"I don't mind at all, Chuck." Sofia answered, taking the notepad and pen.**


	3. Cedric The Sensational Part 3

**Cedric The Sensational Part 3**

 **"Thank you, Sofia, Chuck and I are swamped enough as it is!" Kimi exclaimed.**

 **Sofia walked up to the table where the man was sitting.**

 **"Welcome to the Java Lava, home of the famous Mocha... oh my gosh!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"What is it, Miss?" the man asked Sofia.**

 **"You're Cedric the Sensational! You're my favorite magician!" Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"I'll bet you would like an autograph before my show tomorrow?" Cedric asked Sofia.**

 **"Oh Wow! Would I?" Sofia asked.**

 **"I'll make you a deal," Cedric said to Sofia. "I'll give you an autograph if you take my order."**

 **"Sounds great," Sofia said to Cedric. "what would you like?"**

 **"I would like some of this girl, Sofia's famous triple dark chocolate hot chocolate flavored with French vanilla coffee creamer." Cedric ordered.**

 **"I'm the girl you speak of," Sofia exclaimed. "I'm Sofia! And, I will get your order straightaway."**

 **Sofia went to make her favorite magician a mug of her famous hot chocolate.**

 **While Sofia was in the kitchen preparing Cedric's order, Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda entered the Java Lava.**

 **"Hi, James!" the three girls cheered.**

 **"Hi, Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade," James said in a jolly manner. "what may I get for you three lovely ladies today?"**

 **"Three of Sofia's famous triple dark chocolate hot chocolates flavored with cinnamon." Jade said, ordering not just for herself, but also for her two friends.**

 **"Coming right up." James said to the three girls.**

 **Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda all sat down.**

 **Jade then saw the customer that Sofia was waiting on.**

 **"Oh my gosh! Lucinda! Ruby," Jade asked. "do you see who I see?"**

 **"I see him," Lucinda said to Jade. "but I don't believe my eyes!"**

 **"It's Cedric the Sensational! But what is he doing here?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Let's go find out." Lucinda said.**

 **Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade were about to leave the table they were seated at, when James came back with their order.**

 **"Here are your orders." James said to Lucinda, Jade, and Ruby.**

 **"Right after we have our hot chocolate." Lucinda said eagerly.**


	4. Charles's Great Idea

**Charles's Great Idea**

 **Cedric had finished up his order and was about to sign Sofia's school notebook, when Lucinda, Ruby, and Jade walked up to them.**

 **"Who am I making this out to?" Cedric asked Sofia.**

 **"Sofia Enchancia." Sofia answered Cedric.**

 **Cedric signed Sofia's school notebook as Ruby, Lucinda, and Jade walked up.**

 **"Let me guess," Cedric said to Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda. "you three would like autographs too, right?"**

 **"Would you?" Jade asked Cedric.**

 **"Of course." the magician replied to Jade.**

 **Watching the scene unfolding, Charles began to have an idea.**

 **"Mister... Cee-drick is it?" Charles asked.**

 **"It's Cedric actually." Cedric corrected Charles.**

 **"Well then, Mister Cedric," Charles said. "I have an idea."**

 **"What might that be?" Cedric asked Charles.**

 **"Since my niece, Sofia, is a huge fan of yours," Charles suggested to Cedric. "then, why don't you have your magic show here at the Java Lava** _ **today**_ **?"**

 **"I wouldn't want to impose, Good Patron." Cedric said to Charles.**

 **Kira came over to Cedric, "You won't be imposing on us! We would love to see you perform!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Well then! I will accept your kind offer!" Cedric exclaimed.**

 **"Yes! We get to see our favorite magician a day earlier than expected!" Sofia told Ruby, Jade, and Lucinda excitedly.**

 **"When would you like me to perform for your beautiful niece and her best friends?" Cedric asked Charles.**

 **"Why not tonight? I'm sure Sofia and her friends will be back by then." Charles suggested to Cedric.**

 **"That will give me time to practice," Cedric said. "and, may I also borrow your daughter to be my assistant?"**


	5. A Magic Show To Remember

**A Magic Show To Remember**

 **"You want** _ **me**_ **to perform at your side, Mister Cedric?" Kimi asked in surprise.**

 **"Yes, I do." Cedric answered Kimi.**

 **"I would be honored to be your assistant tonight!" Kimi said to Cedric.**

 **"Then, let's go to my hotel room and practice for the show tonight." Cedric said to Kimi.**

 **"Chuck, would you mind covering my shift so I can help Mister Cedric practice?" Kimi asked.**

 **"Not at all." Chuckie answered Kimi.**

 **"Okay, Mister Cedric," Kimi said. "I am ready to help you practice."**

 **A half hour later at the Enchancia family's mansion, Miranda entered Sofia's bedroom to find that Sofia had three different complete outfits on her bed.**

 **"Oh! Which outfit should I choose to wear to the magic show at the Java Lava later on tonight?"**

 **"Which outfit do you like best, Sofia?" Miranda asked.**

 **The three outfits Sofia had on her bed were a green peter pan collared long sleeved tee shirt, blue jeans, and white socks, a lavender long sleeved v neck tee shirt, blue violet tiered jumper, and silver gray leggings, a red violet long sleeved sweater, black skirt, and red violet tights.**

 **"I think I will wear... this one!" Sofia said, picking out the green peter pan collared long sleeved tee shirt, blue jeans, and white socks.**

 **"Excellent choice!" Miranda exclaimed.**

 **Sofia then put her other two outfits away.**

 **"I hope so, Mom," Sofia said excitedly. "because this will be a magic show to remember!"**


	6. The Magic Show Part 1

**The Magic Show Part 1**

 **After changing her clothes for the magic show, Sofia put on her parka, a pair of mittens, her warmest winter scarf, and her warmest winter hat.**

 **Sofia then slid down the banister to the living room where she put her fluffy purple snow boots on her feet.**

 **"Are you ready to go back to the Java Lava, Miss Sofia?" Baileywick asked.**

 **"Yes I am, Baileywick." Sofia answered.**

 **"Since the limousine has snow tires on it," Baileywick said to Sofia. "I would be glad to give you a ride to the Java Lava."**

 **"Do you think we could pick Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda up on our way, Baileywick?" Sofia asked.**

 **"I don't know the way to their houses I'm afraid, Miss Sofia." Baileywick said with a sad sounding sigh.**

 **"Don't worry, Baileywick, I know the way," Sofia said. "so, I will give you directions."**

 **"Thank you so much, Miss Sofia." Baileywick said.**

 **"You are most welcome, Baileywick." Sofia said.**

 **After picking up Ruby, Lucinda, and Jade from their houses, Baileywick drove the four friends straight to the Java Lava.**

 **At the Java Lava, Cedric and Kimi were backstage.**

 **"What's wrong, Mister Cedric?" Kimi asked.**

 **"I'm just a bit nervous, Kimi." Cedric confessed.**

 **"There's no need to be nervous, Mister Cedric." Kimi said.**

 **"Just what do you mean?" Cedric asked Kimi.**


	7. The Magic Show Part 2

**The Magic Show Part 2**

 **"Sofia and her friends will be watching us perform," Kimi reassured the magician. "it's not like Principal Pangborn will be in the audience!"**

 **"Uh... who's Principal Pangborn?" Cedric asked Kimi.**

 **"He's the principal at the junior high school I attend with my friends as well as Amber, James, and Sofia." Kimi answered Cedric.**

 **"Oh! I see," Cedric said. "well! Thanks for the encouragement!"**

 **"You're welcome, Mister Cedric." Kimi said.**

 **Outside the Java Lava, Baileywick parked the limousine and let the four girls out.**

 **"You and your friends have fun tonight, Miss Sofia." Baileywick said.**

 **"You** _ **know**_ **we'll have fun!" Ruby exclaimed.**

 **"Thanks for the ride, Baileywick!" Sofia called.**

 **"You're welcome, Miss Sofia." Baileywick called back, driving back to the family's mansion.**

 **Sofia, Jade, Ruby, and Lucinda went inside the Java Lava for the magic show.**

 **Chuckie was still working double duty because on top of his own shift, he was also filling in for Kimi because she was helping Cedric as his assistant magician.**

 **"Someone ordered a Triple Cappadappa Chino!" Charles called to Chuckie.**

 **"I'm on it, Dad!" Chuckie called back.**

 **Chuckie was getting the customer's order as Sofia, Jade, Lucinda, and Ruby sat down for the magic show.**


	8. The Magic Show Part 3

**The Magic Show Part 3**

 **It was now time for Cedric and Kimi to perform as Sofia and her friends looked at their menus.**

 **Chuckie finished giving the customer her Triple Cappadappa Chino and went straight to Sofia's table.**

 **"Hi, Chuck." Sofia greeted merrily.**

 **"Hi, Sofia," Chuckie answered. "what can I get for you?"**

 **"Four cups of your honey lemon tea." Sofia answered Chuckie.**

 **"Coming right up." Chuckie answered.**

 **Chuckie left as Cedric and Kimi came onto the stage.**

 **Since Principal Pangborn wasn't at the Java Lava that night, Cedric wasn't nervous at all.**

 **Cedric did all of his tricks perfectly with Kimi by his side.**

 **After the magic show was over, Sofia called Baileywick on the cellphone that her father had given to her for emergencies.**

 **Baileywick gave Cedric a ride to the train station, his show in California was over.**

 **Then, Baileywick drove Sofia and her friends all home after Cedric boarded his train.**


End file.
